


No Fainting Flowers

by tielan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Humour, Vignette, awesome women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never had a thing for fainting flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fainting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> One of the results from my character/pairing-and-prompt requests over on LJ.

He never had a thing for fainting flowers.

The big strong marine sweeping a dainty heroine off her feet? Not for him. A woman who can hold her own, and speak her mind does it for him every time. It helps if she can chug down a beer, tell jokes that make even a sergeant blush, and punch the living daylights out of the drunk idiot who thinks that her wings make her ‘his angel’.

John doesn’t lift a finger as she gets off the bar stool and tosses a fifty to the barman. “I won’t break the furniture. No promises about his jaw, though.”

And she’s as good as her word.


End file.
